darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Lifeline mad about Bot Medics
Back to 2009 Logs Shark Lifeline Shark limps into the area as he's not fully repaired as of yet, but the medics back at base needed him to get a part that apparently only CC medic would have to complete work on him. Lifeline doesn't slow or stop when passing by Static, but Shark is another story. The flatbed stops almost abruptly then transforms, dumping the crates to the ground as she hurries toward the limping mech. Static hmmms, and eyes the little truck as it goes by. He continues to follow its path, as he heads for a different mech. "Hmm, wonder what this is about." Shark still looks like he had one hell of a battle. His left arm is hanging loosely to his side, majorly damaged from a rocket impact. His chest is partially repaired, but you can see the signs of missile and electrical damage there. His entire form has signs of that electrical damage in fact. "Oh.. hey doc." he manages as he sees her coming over. Lifeline is instantly glowering DANGEROUSLY. "Why in the PIT are you walking around this badly damaged?" Shark comes to a stop at that look, but decides for once in his young existence to be truthful. "Everyone is tied up on patrol, a mission, or injured. So the medic fixed me up enough to come over here." he glances toward the gate, "And I see the medic that has the part needed so they can finish up on me." Lifeline tosses a VERY DARK glare in the direction of Iacon, then transforms again. "You are NOT walking a step further. Sit down. NOW." Shark sits when the flat is presented to him. "It's not all their fault, Lifeline. I didn't want to be in their way as they still been working on a couple of our really injured guys." The CC civilian comes over with the part, "This is for you." the mech says. Shark nods, "Thanks." gripping it with his useable arm and hand. "Guess you’re mad at me, huh Doc?" he asks, "Guess I cannot blame you." Lifeline says, "No, Shark, I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at someone else." Namely, the damn fool medics that left Shark to wander about in this state of injury. She asks the CC Civilian to take her crates in to the medical facility then starts after him, having every intention of finishing his repairs herself. She doesn't trust anyone else to get it right. "Now shush." Shark nods his head, becoming quiet and letting her take him back to Iacon.. or wherever she's taking him.. Cubricon maybe. Lifeline is heading for the closest medical facility -- Crystal City. Lifeline heads straight into the medical facility, letting Shark's far less than ideal condition be their pass to skip over most formalities. She stops next to one of the med tables finally. "Straight onto the med table, Shark." Shark moves from the doc's flat to the med table, keeping quiet. He lays down, still gripping that part in his arm and hand. Lifeline transforms immediately and doesn't even bother to ask permission as she starts to use the facility's equipment and supplies to complete Shark's repairs. When she reaches the part that requires the item Shark is holding, she takes it from him gently. Shark releases it, laying there quietly, patiently. Not wanting to distract the doc from her work. Maybe in he's just learned to respect you, or maybe it's more. Either way, he's just going to take his repairs without complaint. Lifeline completes the repairs quickly and efficiently...and most of all gently. He is not the source of her ire and she won't take it out on him. The other medical staff in the room aren't so lucky if they so much as think about questioning her. Shark flexes his now functional arm and hand, putting them through range of motion as that's what the docs usually ask him to do. He looks to you to see if you want him to do anything else or not. "Thanks doc." he offers, a soft smile, no teeth. Lifeline says, "Of course, Shark. You should never have had to travel like this. Now rest. No one's going to bother you." Shark nods, "Okay doc. And don't be too hard on them okay? Jade has been gone for a long time, not seen your buddy around either come to think of it.." he sighs, "In fact not even seen Ratchet around. Just all the new docs trying to patch us all up. Feel a bit bad for them really." Lifeline huffs a sigh out through her vents. "Why didn't they call me? I made it abundantly clear that I'd be willing to help if they'd just bother to ask." Shark hmms, "Maybe where you were kept the signal through or something. I really don't know for sure. I'm sure they would have contacted you if someone higher in the medical staff told them you would come over and help them. Primus knows they could use it." Lifeline says, "Maybe. But whatever. I want you to tell Prime himself, make it official. I don't care what they have to do to get a hold of me, DON'T let things go to the Pit like this again. There's just no point to it." Shark nods, "Okay Doc, I'll tell Prime. Thanks for repairing me and all." Lifeline nods. "Anytime, Shark. Anytime." You say, "I'm going to rest now. Will you come back and let me know when I'm okay to go?" Lifeline says, "I'll stay here with you until you're okay to go." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs